


Darkness

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Prostitution, Questionable Consent, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no candle inside, but a few moonbeams filtered in through the moth-eaten curtains.  They gave her first real look at him – dark hair, thin face.  Handsome, with an edge to his hungry look that gave her a little more pause than the thought of the lice or worse that might be infesting the mattress they were about to lie on.  Still… Five silver was a lot, and she had Muri to think of as well as herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

“Five silvers,” she’d told the man in the cloak. He was standing just at the edge of the pool light spilling from the streetlamp she’d positioned herself under, but she could tell by his bearing that he was monied. It made her a little bolder.

“Come with me, my dear.”

Ysabeau steped towards him, linking her arm with hers. He was tall and thin, and that was about all she could see as she smiled up at him. There were a few places around here that let out rooms for their kind of business, and she assumed that’s where they were headed. The little boot-knife pressing into her calf gave her a little bit of extra reassurance.

Most of the places didn’t have names – they were just rundown buildings controlled by whoever had the force to back their claims. Her John turned in to one where she’d brought other men before. They took their fee upfront, but the stranger scarcely glanced at the rough looking youth reclining in the doorway as he tossed him a few coins. It was probably nothing to him, but she wondered briefly if it was going to come out of her fee. She cozied up to him, feeling the heat of his body through their clothes, running her hand along his thigh and listening for an empty room. The place smelled of stale sex and oily tallow smoke, and she could hear creaking springs, low moans, and hoarse cries from behind most of the darkened doors.

The second floor was emptier. “How about in here, handsome?” She cupped his balls, stroking his growing erection through his trousers as she guided him into an empty room. There was no candle inside, but a few moonbeams filtered in through the moth-eaten curtains. They gave her first real look at him – dark hair, thin face. Handsome, with an edge to his hungry look that gave her a little more pause than the thought of the lice or worse that might be infesting the mattress they were about to lie on. Still… Five silver was a lot, and she had Muri to think of as well as herself.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? Lets see how feisty.”

He pushed her back on the bed roughly. That was fine, but then he fairly pounced on her, pawing roughly at her breasts through her thin chemise. She tried not to wince when he squeezed a little too hard as she tried to undo his pants. As least it seemed it would be over quickly: his cock was rock hard. He grabbed her wrists when she started to take hold of his member, pinning them above her head with one hand. He loomed over her like a shadow, forcing his tongue in to her mouth, biting her lip hard enough that she choked back a cry.

He tore her skirts off, forcing her legs apart. She knew she shouldn’t resist – just get him off and he would pay and go away – but it was hard to fight her instincts. Blood flavoured his kisses now, but mercifully he was too tall for kissing once he entered her. That was rough too, and she winced again – fear made her tense, and tension made it hurt more. He’d let her arms go, supporting himself by grabbing a tit in each hand, squeezing harder with each grunting thrust. Short, well groomed, nails dug in to her skin, and though it could have been sweat that slicked his hands, she thought he might have drawn blood there too.

When she tried to push him off, to beg him to stop, he cuffed her hard across the face. She was dizzy, but she must have called out – he hit her again, then wrapped slim fingers around her throat, by turns pressing her down in to the mattress or lifting her up and shaking her by the throat if she tried to fight her way free. She thought of the knife in her boot flickered briefly in her muddled thoughts, but he would only force it from her, and in his hands….

Bright spots and tears swarm in her vision as she fought to keep from passing out. The sound of her heart and rushing blood drowned the stranger’s grunting as he continued to force his way in to her raw cunt. When she stopped her weak flailing he slapped her again, and her eyes flickered open as a stray ray of moonlight briefly illuminated his features. She closed them quickly, preferring the uncertainties of the beckoning darkness.

It was over soon afterwards – he collapsed on top of her as he came, hands still around her neck. He pulled out as he recovered his ragged breathing, but Ysabeau wasn’t watching as he shoved his spent cock back in trousers he’d never even bothered to remove. A single coin hit the mattress near her head, but she still didn’t open her eyes, or her mouth, until she heard his footsteps in the hallway. She cried then, coughing choking sobs. When she saw, finally, that it was a gold coin, she cried harder. It might have mattered, if her best working clothes were torn beyond mending, and if her tits and jaw and cunt and throat didn’t ache so deeply. She wouldn’t be working anymore that night, or the next, or even the next. If she kept the money long enough to make it out of her current rathole alive, she’d be lucky.

Hazy candle light appeared in the doorframe.

“You can’t stay here. Gotta get out when yer done”

It was a boy, barely older than her sister. He wouldn’t look her in the face as she gathered her rags against her wounds and staggered to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
